No Dress Anymore Please
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Di balik suksesnya album yang dikeluarkan VanaN'Ice yaitu Last Color ternyata banyak hal yang terjadi di balik pembuatan PV Haitoku no Kioku. Apa sajakah itu? RnR please...


Di balik suksesnya album yang dikeluarkan VanaN'Ice yaitu Last Color ternyata banyak hal yang terjadi di balik pembuatan PVnya. Apa sajakah itu? RnR please...

Holla... Ketemu lagi dengan saya Sapphire NightSky! Reader: Siapa ya?

Author karbitan yang suka gaje kalo bikin fic! xD

Reader: Ooh.. Nggak kenal tuh.

Hweeee T,T tau ah. #Pundung

Kali ini mau coba bikin fic fandom vocaloid.

**No Dress Anymore Please**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine**

**Story by : Sapphire NightSky**

**Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Len **

**No Pair, Friendship**

**Warning : Bahasa sehari-hari (tidak sesuai EYD)**

***Happy Reading***

Kriiing!

Suara alarm jam weker memecah kesunyian sebuah kamar berukuran tidak terlalu besar, berukan 5x5 m persegi di lantai dua sebuah rumah keluarga Kagamine. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang acak-acakan menjulurkan tangannya, meraba meja kecil di samping ranjang, dan dengan sigap mematikan jam weker tersebut. Tanpa beban ia melanjutkan acara tidurnya. Entah berapa lama kemudian, ia kelabakan melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.15 siang.

"Sial! Gue telaaaaat!"

Teriaknya gaje sambil meluncur keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Riiin! Riiin! Bangun Rin! Temenin gue ke lokasi syuting dong!"

Sebelum ia sampai ke kamar mandi, dengan tidak berperi kesaudaraan ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar milik saudarinya yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Berisik banget sih Len! Gue udah bangun dari tadi tau. Nagapain juga gue musti nemenin loe? Yang syuting kan loe bukan gue. Lagian loe nggak ada sopan-sopannya banget sih sama kakak sendiri."

Sahut Rin dari dalam kamar yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias sambil meng-hairdryer rambutnya yang sudah setengah kering.

"Sorry deh, Sorry. Please temenin gue ya Nee-chan."

Pinta Len dengan suara yang dilembutkan dan manggil Rin dengan embel-embel Nee-chan.

"Nggak mau."

Tapi Rin masih tetap menolak.

"Hwaaaa! Nee-chan jahat."

Sahut Len dengan manja.

"Iya iya adek gue yang paling manis. Emang loe udah mandi?"

Kesenangan Len saat akhirnya Rin mau menemaninya pudar karena ada hal yang dilupannya.

"Busyyeett! Gue lupa kalo gue mau mandi!"

***Skip Time***

"Cepetan Rin! Gue udah telat."

Rin yang sedang menikmati makanannya terganggu oleh Len yang terburu-buru untuk segera berangkat.

"Loe nggak makan dulu?"

Tanya Rin yang sedikit (sedikitnya pake banget) khawatir kepada adiknya.

"Nggak ah. Kasian temen-temen pasti udah pada nungguin gue di lokasi."

Sahut Len yang kini sudah mandi dan baunya wangi. Tidak lupa dia membawa ransel berisi gitar miliknya sebagi keperluan.

"Oh. Ya udah kalo gitu. Lagian acara apaan sih pake bawa-bawa gitar segala?"

Tanya Rin yang penasaran akan kesibukan Len. Padahal ini adalah hari Minggu yang harusnya mereka habiskan di rumah atupun dengan refresing.

"Acara pemotretan sama syuting pembuatan PV Haitoku no Kioku -The Lost Memory-nya VanaN'Ice. Kan kemarin-kemarin gue udah pernah cerita ke loe Rin."

Jelas Len singkat padat jelas.

"Oh iya gue lupa."

Ditanggapi dengan ber-oh ria oleh Rin.

"Udah deh, ayo berangkat!"

Mereka berdua pun berangkat ke lokasi dengan menaiki mobil, diantar oleh sopir keluarga Kagamine.

***Sapphire NightSky***

Di lokasi tempat Len akan melakukan syuting, para kru dan yang lainnya tak terkecuali Kaito dan Gakupo sudah siap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu Len saja yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Siang semuanya. Maaf, maaf banget karena saya sudah telat."

Akhirnya Len tiba dengan ngos-ngosan di lokasi bersama Rin yang menemaninya.

"Dari mana aja sih Len? Kami udah lumutan gara-gara nungguin loe."

Tanya Kaito dengan agak sinis.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Tadi gue bangun kesiangan."

Jawab Len tidak kalah sinis.

"Udahlah Kyte. Len, mendingan loe cepetan ganti kostum."

Gakupo menetralkan keadaan, ditanggapi senyum lebar oleh Len dan juga ditanggapi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari Kaito.

"Ok. Tapi ngomong-ngomong gue pake kostum apa?"

Tanya Len sangat penasaran karena ia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Len! Ini kostum loe. Cepetan ganti sana." Meiko selaku kru penata busana dan make up artis tiba-tiba muncul memberikan kostum kepada Len.

JGDEER!

Ternyata firasat buruk Len terbukti dengan hal ini.

"Owh... No dress anymore please." Len putus asa dengan nasibnya. Kenapa setiap pembuat PV VanaN'Ice ia harus selalu memakai dress.

"Oh iya Len, hampir aja gue lupa. Jangan lupa pakai ini."

Len yang memasuki ruang ganti dipanggil Meiko yang memberikan sebuah bra (BRA saudara-saudara!) berwarna hitam dengan ukuran cup yang tidak terlalu besar. Len hanya bisa melongo melihat benda tersebut.

"Ha-harus pake ini beneran?"

Tanya Len memastikan apakah Meiko ini sedang melakukan lelucon atau tidak.

"Ya iyalah Len. Ini perintah sutradara."

Sahut Meiko dengan wajah serius. Lagi-lagi Len hanya bisa pasrah.

Di ruang ganti, Len sedang susah payah memakai dress-nya dengan benar.

Sedangkan Rin sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone miliknya.

"Rin! Bantuin gue make nih gaun dong! Susah banget nih."

Pinta Len yang sudah frustasi menghadapi pakaian perempuan yang harus ia pakai. Rin yang sedang asyik mau tidak mau harus membantu adiknya. Saat ia melihat kondisi Len, Rin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Lihat saja Len yang telanjang ada dengan bra hitam yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Sumpah Len! Loe imut banget kayak anak cewek yang lagi main bra milik mamanya."

"Udah deh nggak usah komentar."

"Begini lho adekku sayang cara memakai bra yang bener. Begini, begini, terus kaitkan di belakang kayak gini. Hmm… Tapi mendingan gini."

Rin membantu Len memakai bra dan juga menyumpalkan banyak remasan kertas tissu ke dalam cup agar terlihat padat. Len dengan segera memakai atasan dress-nya.

"Gimana Len? Udah loe pake kan dress-nya? Kalo udah sini gue make up loe."

Tanya Meiko yang memasuki ruang ganti.

"Siap kakak."

Sahut Rin dengan antusias. Biarpun Len itu kembarannya, tapi ia penasaran bagaimana penampilan Len jika di-make over menjadi penampilan cewek. Apakah Len bisa lebih cantik daripada Rin? Tanya Rin dalam hati.

***Sapphire NightSky***

"Oke semuanya, gue harus mulai dari mana?"

Len yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kru. Len kelihatan sangat sangat sangat imut memakai dress berwarna putih namun penuh nuansa gothic. Atasannya transparan dengan model bahu yang terbuka dan pita yang terhubung ke belakang leharnya, bunga mawar merah di bagian dada, lengan yang panjang dengan aksen pita hitam dan bunga mawar merah, dan bagian depan yang terbelah dari bagian dada sampai ujung membuat Len perut Len terekspose, bawahan berupa rok mini di bagian depat dan bagian belakang menjuntai, serta stoking panjang sebatas paha membuat Len terlihat sangat seksi. Jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang biasa diikat ekor kuda, tapi sekarang Meiko menghiasnya dengan pita hitam besar yang dibuat simpul kupu-kupu di ikatan rambut Len, dan juga make up tipis di wajah Len yang membuatnya mengeluarkan aura cantik yang natural. Kaito yang sedang meminum softdrink sangat tidak percaya melihat penampilan Len dan memuncratkan minumannya dari hidung.

"Astaga!"

Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Gakupo yang sedang berbicara dengan sutradara, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Len. Darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan secara tidak terkendali. Di tengah suasana kekaguman kru pada Len, Rin cuma bisa pundung di pojokan karena ternyata Len lebih cantik berkali lipat jika melakukan crossdress. Tapi ia masih bersyukur karena Len terlahir sebagai laki-laki dan ini hanya untuk keperluan pembuatan PV saja.

"Len! Sumpah deh ini kostum paling parah daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Loe kelihatan seksi banget Len."

Komentar dari Kaito membuat Len malu setengah mati dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Udah deh nggak usah pada komentar aneh-aneh. Lagian siapa sih sutradara PV ini? Nggak ada kostum lain yang lebih tertutup apa?"

Tanya Len penuh emosi.

"Aku sutradaranya Len, dan aku juga yang merancang kostum itu. Lagipula kamu kelihatan menakjubkan kok. Kamu tidak menyukainya?"

Ternyata Hatsune Miku adalah sutradara dan perancang kostumnya. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"O-oh, ternyata Miku sutradara dan perancang kostumnya. A-aku suka kok. He he he."

Tanggap Len dengan tawa garing karena ternyata dalang dibalik semua ini adalah orang yang disukainya sendiri.

"Syukurlah. Ayo semuanya, kita segera mulai dan selesaikan semua ini."

Miku memimpin jalannya pembuatan PV.

***Sapphire NightSky***

"Take satu, adegan nomor 10. Action."

_**Nureta kami wo hodoki**_

_**Kawashita kuchidzuke no ato**_

Musik mulai berjalan. Adegan dimulai dengan Kaito dan Len yang saling diam menatap dengan kedua tangan Len membingkai wajah Kaito dan tangan kiri Kaito memegang pundak kanan Len sedangkan Tangan kirinya berada di atas dada kiri Len. Tanpa sepengetahuan kru yang lain, terjadi perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Ini bra loe isi pake apaan sih Len? Nggak enak banget kalo diremes."

Tanya Kaito yang mulai keluar sifat pervert dan shotacon-nya.

"Itu tissu, Rin yang nyumpelin tuh tissu di dalem bra gue."

Sahut Len agak risih.

"Gue bingung, kalo emang hampir semua lagunya VanaN'Ice ceritanya tentang cinta segitiga antara dua cowok dan satu cewek, kenapa produsernya nggak ngajakin Rin aja? Kan kalo ada pose kayak gini gue bisa remes-remes dada Rin."

JDUAAGG!

Imajinasi pervert Kaito berakhir dengan bogem mentah dari Len.

"Dasar pervert! Lolicon! Asal loe tau aja, gue nggak bakal ngebiarin Rin deket-deket sama loe!"

Caki maki Len ke Kaito.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Kaito! Len! Serius dong kalo lagi take gambar! Ulangi lagi!"

Miku yang biasanya ramah dan murah senyum pun bisa keluar sifat yanderenya apabila menyangkut masalah seperti ini, membuat Len berpikir ulang untuk menyukai Miku.

"Maaf." Sahut Len dan Kaito bersamaan.

***Sapphire NightSky***

"Take dua, adegan nomor sepuluh. Action."

Adegan kembali diulang seperti sebelumnya.

"Len?"

"Apaan?"

"Perut loe ramping banget."

Kaito mulai menggoda Len.

"Itu karena gue belum makan sejak pagi!"

Len cuma bisa memutar bola matanya, bosan digoda oleh shotacon pervert semacam Kaito.

"Cut! Good job boys. Len, Gakupo, siap-siap buat take berikutnya."

Pengambilan gambar adegan tersebut akhirnya selesai dan mereka akan melanjutkan ke adegan berikutnya.

"Take lima, adegan nomor sebelas. Action."

_**Zankoku ni mukuchi na**_

_**Anata no hitomi no oku ni**_

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Gakupo berjalan dan pengambilan gambar dimulai. Kali ini scent antara Gakupo dan Len. Mereka berpose saling diam dan menatap. Posisi tangan kiri Len dan tangan kanan Gakupo saling bertautan. Sedangkan tangan mereka yang lain saling memegang pipi lawan main masing-masing.

"Len, loe kelihatan cantik banget."

Pujian atau mungkin saja ejekan dari Gakupo membuat Len blushing. Len berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap fokus agar adegan mereka cepat selesai.

"Cut! Oke kerja bagus boys. Kita istirahat dulu 15 menit. Habis itu lanjut giliran Len."

Miku menginstruksikan kru yang lain dan mendapat respon senang dari yang lain karena akhirnya bisa beristirahat.

"Hweeee! Riiin! Loe tukeran ama gue ya. Please please please."

Len langsung menghampiri Rin dan tiba-tiba memohon-mohon tidak jelas.

"Hah?"

"Gue tersiksa Rin! Kenapa nggak loe aja yang diajak gabung di VanaN'Ice? Kan cocok soalnya hampir semua lagu-lagunya itu tentang cinta segitiga. Kalo mereka ngajak loe kan jadinya cocok."

Gerutu Len dihadapan kakak kembarnya.

"Len, mereka milih loe itu karena loe punya kelebihan yang nggak gue miliki. Lihat aja, loe jago main gitar sedangkan gue enggak. Itu sebabnya mereka jadiin loe sebagai Lead Guitar di VanaN'Ice. Soal loe yang akhirnya jadi crossdresser sih loe jalanin aja dulu. Loe harus tetep semangat pokoknya."

Rin kali ini bijak menanggapi sifat kenak-kanakan adik kembarnya yang sedang kumat.

"Bener juga ya. Rin, loe emang kakak gue yang paling imut, cantik dan baik. Pokoknya gue sayang sama loe!"

Len yang sudah menyadari perannya sangat bersyukur punya saudara kembar Rin. Ia dengan gembira memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Cieee yang lagi meragain adegan twincest. Mau dong dipeluk sama Len yang tsundere."

Kaito secara sarkastis tiba-tiba muncul, membuat acara berpelukan saudara kembar ini berakhir.

"Jangan asal ngomong deh loe. Dasar pervert, shotacon. Ngapain sih pake kesini segala?"

Tanya Len tidak kalah sarkastiknya.

"Giliran loe take gambar tuh. Cepetan sana."

Jawab Kaito dengan sok cool, jaga image karena ada Rin disitu.

"Serius?"

"Malah nggak percaya."

"Oke gue take gambar dulu. Rin hati-hati, jaga jarak sama Kaito. Kaito, loe jangan coba-coba deketin kakak kembar gue."

Perintah Len pada mereka berdua dan berlari ke tempat pengambilan gambar.

"Emang kenapa? Loe cemburu?"

Sahut Kaito mencoba mengonfrontasi Len. Membuat Len yang sedang berlari secepat kilat menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mehadapi Kaito.

"Enak aja! Itu karena loe itu pervert! Ayo Rin, loe ikut gue aja."

Akhirnya Len berlalu dengan menggandeng Rin agar menjauh dari Kaito. Kaito berjalan dengan cool mengikuti mereka.

***Sapphire NightSky***

"Take satu, adegan nomor dua belas. Action!"

_**Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara**_

_**Omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo**_

Diiringi musik dengan lirik yang dinyanyikannya sendiri, kali ini rambut pirang Len dibiarkan tidak terikat. Disertai efek darah yang keluar dari mata kiri dan bibir sebelah kirinya. Membuat Len seolah sedang bernyanyi untuk mencapai sesuatu dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Cut! Len, penampilanmu bagus banget! Aku sampai terbawa suasana saat kamu bernyanyi dengan dramatis."

Sutradara yang tidak lain adalah Miku sangat senang dengan penampilan Len, langsung menghampiri Len dan memeluknya, lalu memberikan hadiah ciuman pada Len. Membuat Len blushing karena dipeluk dan dicium oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Arigatou Miku-chan."

Jawab Len gugup.

"YEEE!"

Sorak sorai terdengar dari para kru yang lain. Mereka yang ada di lokasi itu secara serentak berpelukan. Mengekspresikan rasa bahagia mereka termasuk Kaito, Gakupo, Rin dan Meiko.

***Skip Time***

Setelah acara syuting dan pemotretan yang melelahkan akhirnya proses pembuatan PV selesai juga. Len bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya pembuatan PV Haitoku no Kioku-The Lost Memory- akhirnya berakhir, dan dengan ini juga pertanda bahwa dia tidak perlu memakai gaun-gaun perempuan yang merepotkan itu.

"Len, gue punya sesuatu buat loe."

Di tengah-tengah kegaduhan para kru yang membereskan peralatan, Kaito menghampiri Len dan memberikan sebuat kotak yang cukup besar berwarna biru.

"Apaan nih?"

Len yang penasaran menerima dan mengoco-ngocok isi kotak tersebut. Waspada jika isi kotak itu adalah hal 'berbahaya' baginya.

"Lama banget sih. Langsung dibuka aja ngpain repot."

Sahut Kaito.

Len dengan gerakan slow motion membuka kotak tersebut, dan gubrak! Len sweetdrop dengan tidak elitnya karena melihat apa isi kotak tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Kaito memberikan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan hiasan blink-blink ala Syahrini.

"Buat apaan sih loe ngasih gaun pengantin ke gue! Siapa yang mau nikah emangnya?"

Tanya Len dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Loe sama gue."

Jawab Kaito sekenanya.

"Aaaaarkh! NO DRESS ANYMORE PLEASE!"

***The End***

Itu dia fic vocaloid pertamaku. Entah readers pada suka atau nggak yang penting aku bikin ini buat diriku sendiri yang lagi demen banget sama vocaloid, khususnya yang tergabung dalam VanaN'Ice yaitu Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo dan Kagamine Len terutama sama PV Haitoku no Kioku-The Lost Memory- atau yang translate inggrisnya The Immoral Memory-The Lost Memory- secara Len kelihatan pantes banget pake macem-macem dress, contohnya di PV Imitation Black, Fate:Rebirth dan Haitoku no Kioku-The Lost Memory- itu sendiri. xD

Buat yang penasaran sama PV hasil syuting tadi #halaaah :3 bisa dilihat disini:

.jp/watch/sm16321602  
watch?v=G4Z5G78viGc

Review dari readers sangat saya nantikan.

***Sapphire NightSky***

***Epilogue***

Kebetulan nih, para anggota VanaN'Ice ada di TKP sama Fira~  
Ayo liat percakapannya

Note: Percakapan di bawah adalah percakapan buatan Sapphire, jadi ini Cuma karangan semata. #peace

Sapphire: Halooo semua!

Len, Gakupo & Kaito: Halo!

Sapphire: Sapphire akan mewawancarai kalian, dan beberapa pertanyaan akan Sapphire luncurkan, tentu untuk satu-satu, dijawab yaaa

Len, Gakupo & Kaito: OK!

Sapphire: Untuk Gakupo dulu selaku yang paling tua disini, gimana kesannya berduet dengan Kaito, secara hampir semua lagu VanaN'Ice itu, selalu duet dengan Kaito?

Gakupo: Yah, sebenarnya agak sedikit mau protes juga. Suaranya Kaito kurang kedengaran, walaupun begitu, cukup puas karena yang lain pada suka.

Sapphire: Lagi, di Haitoku no Kioku ini, Gakupo sama Kaito jadi 'cowok' yang ditinggalkan Len, gimana kesannya? Melihat liriknya juga sedih semua.

Gakupo: Iya sih, walau sebenarnya pas dinyanyiin sedih juga, tapi namanya juga kerja, mau gimana lagi? Lumayanlah bisa duet sama Kaito dan Len disini. Tapi jujur dari semua lagu, lagu ini sama Setsugetsuka yang paling saya suka.

Sapphire: Mentang-mentang ngambil bagian terbanyak ==" Ya sudah, terima kasih Gakupooo! Sekarang ke Kaito! Tapi lebih keren Kyte yah. ^^ Jadi inget Kyle di Story of Evil

Kaito: Kenapa namanya bisa mirip begitu ya? Sehati =="

Len: Nasibmu nak.. Namaku saja kagak ada bedanya sedikit pun =="

Sapphire: Len jangan ikutan dulu! #nendang Len  
Kaito, gimana kesanmu terhadap lagu ini? Kamu juga berduet dengan Gakupo, apa kesanmu?

Kaito: Yah, Gakupo-san memang suaranya lebih 'dewasa' sehingga suaraku kalah ==" Tapi, seru juga. Lagu Haitoku itu lagu yang cukup berkesan. Saya suka karena di lagu ini, yang terakhir kalinya, saya bisa melihat Len dengan pakaian cewek yang imut, dan seksi pula.

Len: Awas kau KAITO!

Sapphire: Lalu, Kaito, kamu kan juga se-'part' dengan Gakupo, selalu menyanyikan lirik yang cukup menyedihkan, apa kesannya?

Kaito: Sedih pasti, cuma kasihan sama Len, jarang sekali bagiannya =="  
Yah, begitulah, rasanya setiap lirik selalu sedih dan intinya memperebutkan si nona Len saja.

Len: GRRRRR! 

Fira: IHHH! LEN JANGAN KELUAR DULU! #nendang Len lagi  
Ok, tadi Gakupo bilang dia paling suka Haitoku dan Setsugetsuka, gimana Kaito, suka lagu apa dalam 6 lagu VanaN'Ice yang ada PV-nya?

Kaito: Umm. Mungkin Imitation Black dan Arrest Rose.

Sapphire: Oh, thanks ya! Sekarang kita ke tokoh yang paling cantik kita, LENNNN!

Len: Len itu cowoooooooook!

Sapphire: Abis, Len marah-marah mulu, terus Len juga pantes kok jadi cewek.

Len: ==" Hiks hiks..

Sapphire: Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan saya ya!

Len: oke

Sapphire: Nah, kesannya Len gimana dalam VanaN'Ice?

Len: STRESS, GILA, BISA GANTI GENDER KALO BEGINI TERUS!

Kaito & Gakupo: HORRAY!

Sapphire: Lho, kok gitu?

Len: GIMANA NGGAK!? RINNN! TUKERAN AJA YUKK!

#Rin: Hah!?#

Sapphire: Ok, Sapphire ulang.. Secara, dari semua lagu VanaN'Ice itu Len selalu jadi cewek, kecuali Arrest Rose, gimana kesannya?

Len: Oh, yah.. Seru juga sih jadi anak perempuan diperebutin 2 cowok. Begitulah jadi cowok setengah cewek. Susah juga.

Sapphire: Terus, terus, kalau Len jadi cewek begini, gak takut yang cowok-cowok malah naksir sama Len?

Len: Takut? Ya iyalah! Len kan cowok, masa' dinaksir sama anak cowok!? Nanti homo lagi ==" Serem ahh!

Sapphire: Lagi baca komen di video Haitoku, Shuyuan Cai: Len, oh my god, so sexy!

Len: Hah? I'm sexy?

Sapphire: Dari 6 lagu utama VanaN'Ice, suka lagu apa?

Len: Suka ya..? Hmm.. Hampir semua Len suka tapi mungkin yang paling mendominan itu Fate: Rebirth, Imitation Black sama Haitoku no Kioku.

Sapphire: Iyalah, karena yang paling cantik di 3 video itu.

Len: HEI!

Sapphire: Sekarang buat 3-3-nya, tentang album Last Color yang merupakan album mayor pertama dan terakhir VanaN'Ice, Haitoku no Kioku ada di track nomor 4, apa pendapat kalian?

Kaito: Harusnya di nomor terakhir! Kan dirilis sebagai single yang terakhir!

Gakupo: Harusnya sih yang terakhir!

Len: LEN MAUNYA YANG TERAKHIRRRR! X((((

Sapphire: Ok, frasa dari lirik lagu di Haitoku no Kioku yang berkesan buat kalian! Harus part kalian masing-masing!

Kaito: Hmm.. Mungkin.. Err... Mikir dulu..

Yuki: Ok, Gakupo dulu

Gakupo: Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou, yah yang ini

Len: Yah.. Bagian ane sendiri =="  
Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara  
Omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo

Oke karena nunggu Kaito lama banget, jadi kita akhiri dulu wawancara kita kali ini!

Makasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

***FIN***


End file.
